


Not So Much To Lose

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Divorce, Episode Related, F/M, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately, Ange's been running into Ray around every corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Much To Lose

**Author's Note:**

> Orignally posted to [ds-snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournalcom) for the prompt:
> 
> "I lost two cities, lovely ones. And, vaster,  
>  some realms I owned, two rivers, a continent.  
> I miss them, but it wasn't a disaster."

Lately, Ange’s been running into Ray around every corner—at the garage, the grocery store, Lisa and Joey’s wedding.  That’s the price of still living in the same area of town and knowing all the same people.

Then, to top it off, Ray got into trouble over his old case about that psycho, Carver, and she got called in to give evidence—for him? against him? she’s not sure exactly which.   Not exactly fun, knowing that telling it like it was might help that asshole dodge prison again.  She tried to stick up for Ray without being dishonest, and then for her trouble, he acted like she’d stabbed him in the back.  Seriously, it wasn’t her fault he’d. . .done whatever he’d done, with the evidence against Carver, which anyway, was never any business of hers.

Ray’s no business of hers, anymore.  They both know it, even if he does throw her a puppy-dog look now and again.  She’s not even attracted to him any more.  It’s just that the familiarity catches her, sometimes.  They knew each other better than anyone else, once, and it can still feel so easy to talk to him.  For a minute or two, anyway.  Then he’ll do something so. . .Ray. . .that suddenly, they’re on different planets, no communication possible.  Which was always their problem: no matter how much they wanted to be in love, they never figured out how to bridge that gap.  Best they could do was paper it over, and that couldn’t last forever.

She wouldn’t go back; doesn’t even miss it, honestly.  Even so, as she leaves the station house, heading back to work, a familiar, restless wistfulness clings to her, like a touch of spring fever that she can’t shake and isn’t sure she wants to.


End file.
